La Obra de la Vida
by salomon12
Summary: Annabeth decide huir de casa, cuando decide ya no ser parte del negocio familiar. Decide empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad e intentar olvidar todo lo que fue. Pero un nuevo amigo llamado Percy está convencido de que su pasado puede ser valioso y que debe aceptarlo para poder seguir adelante. Pero un antiguo familiar se asegurará de que el proceso no sea nada fácil.


**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que disfruten mucho la historia. Los comentarios constructivos son más que bienvenidos y por supuesto si tienen comentarios respecto a la historia, me encantaría escuchar que piensan sobre ella.**

 **Intentaré hacer los personajes lo más parecido a los libros, pero en algunas ocasiones habrá pequeñas modificaciones. Prometo subir un capítulo cada domingo, así que si les gusta estén atentos!.**

 **Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Esto es solo una vía de entretenimiento.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

La Obra de la Vida

Capítulo uno

El paquete de frituras me contemplaba desde el estante de acero, esperando a que me decidiera tomarlo por la fuerza. Se podría decir que robar algo de una pequeña tienda era normal para ahí, pero a pesar de que ya había repetido la acción en múltiplas ocasiones, mi corazón seguía latiendo al ritmo del de un colibrí y mi cuerpo se cubría de sudor debido a los nervios.

Desvíe la vista del paquete y mire a mi alrededor, evaluando el entorno. La pequeña tienda de gasolinera cumplía con los estándares de cualquier otra en la autopista. Mínimos tres estantes en el centro y los otros distribuidos contra las paredes. Eran las dos de la madrugada, así que era normal que solo nos encontráramos el supervisor, una persona que parecía de las calles...y yo. Aunque si lo mirábamos desde otra perspectiva, yo también podría encajar en la sección sin hogar. La diferencia es que yo decidí serlo.

Devolví mi mirada al pasabocas de sal y suspiré. Sabía que debía tomar algo que me permitiera estar llena por un mayor tiempo, así que dirigí mi mirada a las barras de proteína y las bolsas de maní. Le eche un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad y me aseguré de que el supervisor no estuviera vigilando las cámaras, y estuve a punto de agarrar la comida cuando la campanilla de la puerta tintineó.

Debería haber aprovechado la distracción, pero mi mente fue débil y me quedé congelada mientras veía al extraño que entraba en la tienda. Medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, tenía una complexión mediana pero eso no le impedía tener un cuerpo atlético. Su cabello era negro y parecía indomable, mientras que sus ojos eran verde marino y reflejaban amabilidad y sentido del humor. Su piel era bronceada y su postura relajada. Todo el estereotipo californiano.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y por un momento todo mi ser se serenó. Parecía que solo su mirada podía calmarme y en ese momento me sentí más segura con lo que hacía.

Después de un momento de mirarnos, el extraño sonrío, y me vi obligada a apartar la mirada hacia los estantes. No podía llamar mucho la atención.

De reojo pude ver que el extraño se recomponía y empezaba a caminar hacia la caja. " 25 de gasolina por favor" le dijo al supervisor, y mientras este completaba la transacción, vi mi oportunidad.

Cogí un puñado de barras de proteína y las metí en la pequeña mochila medio rota que llevaba conmigo. Sabía que mientras menos escondieras algo, más fácil era que no sospecharan de mi, así que camina justo delante del mostrador hacia la puerta.

Tenía un pie afuera de la pequeña tienda cuando sentí que alguien agarraba mi mochila y la acción me llevo por sorpresa, causando que la dejara caer al piso.

"¡Se esta robando la mercancía!" Gritó la persona de la calle que estaba en la tienda con nosotros. En ese instante sentí tres pares de ojos en mí, unos de un particular color verdoso, e hice algo que nunca hubiera esperado de mi. Salí corriendo del almacén, dejando mi única pertenencia en el piso del establecimiento. Y me encontré corriendo en una noche oscura, a través de la autopista, horas antes de la madrugada.

Minutos después me sentía estúpida. Había dejado todos mis objetos de supervivencia en la mochila y no tenía protección alguna por si algo decidía aparecerse por la vía. Tenía una simple camisa de cuello V blanca y unos shorts color marrón claro. Amaba mis converse, pero empezaban a sacarme ampollas de tanto caminar. Y gracias al cielo era verano, porque si no lo fuera estaría congelándome. Y para ser honesta, extrañaba desesperadamente las duchas.

No debería estar quejándome. Yo había decidido vivir de esa manera varios meses atrás, así que debería haber esperado (y aceptado) las condiciones que traía. Pero aún así, extrañaba las antiguas comodidades que mi supuesto hogar me traía.

Estaba pensando en tragarme mi orgullo y volver por mis cosas, cuando vi el reflejo de unas luces en la calle y escuché el sonido de un motor desacelerándose. Me volví para ver una 1966 Chevrolet pick up color azul opaco deteniéndose a unos pasos de mi, al lado de la autopista. Mi instinto me gritaba que huyera ( después de todo es sospechoso que un automóvil se detenga en medio de la noche por una chica que no dio indicio de querer ayuda), pero mi mente se sintió avergonzada al ver al conductor de aquella camioneta antigua. Unos ojos verde marino me miraban con cautela detrás del parabrisas y un brazo fuerte sacó una pequeña mochila por la ventana.

Sentía que el calor recorría mi cara y agradecí que tuviera las luces bajas para que no viera lo roja que estaba. Quería huir de vergüenza, pero de verdad necesitaba mis pocas cosas. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y me acerqué al vehículo.

Y ahí estaba el apuesto extraño de la gasolinera. Sus ojos seguían mis movimientos como si esperara predecir mi reacción, lo cual me ponía un poco inquieta. Al llegar, dude en tomar la mochila. Generalmente, las personas no salvan a otras que han cometido un delito. Lo miré con sospecha, esperando a que entendiera mi situación. Su sonrisa me tomó por sorpresa.

"No es una trampa, si eso crees" dijo. "Solo pensé que sería importante para ti"

"Claro, porque la deje en el suelo sin pensar dos veces, y luego hui", respondí, irritada.

"Ya, pues si no es importante, supongo que me la puedo quedar" dijo, devolviendo mi mochila al vehículo. Logré agarrarla en el ultimo instante. En vez de reír, el extraño lo dejo pasar y su mirada se desvió hacia el frente de la camioneta. El silencio se estableció entre nosotros, pero no se sentía incomodo. Parecía familiar, como si ya lo hubiéramos echo varias veces.

"Muy bien" dije cuando el momento ya me parecía extraño. "Gracias por el gesto".

Me dio una sonrisa que parecía problemática y dijo: " No fue nada"

"Muy bien, pues. Adiós" dije, rápidamente y comencé a caminar de nuevo por la autopista.

Pasaron varios segundos, antes de que escuchara el sonido de las ruedas contra el pavimento. Y al momento, tuve la camioneta viajando al mismo ritmos de mis pasos a mi lado derecho. Los carros que viajaban a toda velocidad, cambiaban de carril mientras le gritaban obscenidades al conductor de ojos verdes marino.

"¿Necesitas un empujón?" Me preguntó, ignorando los gritos de los enojados conductores.

Sentí ganas de echarme a reír.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo acosador que suenas?", pregunté incrédula. El extraño hizo una mueca como si estuviera evaluando la situación y después la realización llegó a su rostro.

"Oh", dijo.

"Exacto, oh" dije, rodando mis ojos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"Bueno...te propongo algo" dijo mientras detenía poco a poco la camioneta. Una parte de mi me advertía que siguiera caminando, pero por algo una razón decidí detenerme también y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Que te parece si te permito tener mi celular durante todo el viaje, que tomes una foto de mi y prometo no hacerte ninguna pregunta personal mientras estés en mi auto. ¿Que te parece?".

Sabía que habían demasiados huecos en aquella propuesta, pero algo en su expresión me hacía confiar en él.

"Y, ¿que te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí?" Le pregunté. Su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros y decir:

"No lo sé. ¿Una corazonada?"

Intenté analizarlo para encontrar alguna señal de que debía desconfiar de él, pero algo me decía que lo hacía sin alguna mala intención. Mi madre definitivamente hubiera añadido lo que iba a hacer en la lista de razones para desheredarme.

"Ni siquiera sabes a dónde voy" le dije. Una última excusa para evitar que cometiera un posible error.

"Voy a Nueva York. ¿Vas a algún lugar en el camino?"

Diablos. Ahora sí me había quedado sin excusa. Suspiré y decidí saltar al vacío.

"De acuerdo" dije.

"¿Perdona?" La cara del extraño parecía confundida, como si no se creyera que hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Para ser honesta, yo tampoco lo creía.

"Ofreciste llevarme y dije que sí" le recordé con el fantasma de una sonrisa en mi cara. El rostro del extraño se iluminó y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Dudé un segundo y luego me subí. La camioneta emitía un olor que me recordaba al mar, y el solo pensarlo hacia que mi estómago se retorciera. Respiré hondo y decidí no pensar en el recuerdo que el aroma me traía.

Si el extraño notó mi momento de angustia, no lo mencionó. Simplemente sonrío, una vez que decidí mirarlo al rostro. "Ponte el cinturón" me dijo, y yo obedecí. Puso el motor en marcha y en menos de diez segundos estamos en la autopista, dirección a Nueva York. Estuvimos los primeros quince minutos en silencio. La camioneta estaba llena de CDs de bandas de Rock del siglo pasado (Queen, Metálica, Led Zeppelin, etc) y una que otra fotografía, donde siempre se veía acompañado por otras personas. Un par de conchas colgaban en el retrovisor con una pequeña inscripción que no podía leer desde mi posición.

A pesar del aroma, el ambiente me parecía acogedor y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse por primera vez en muchos años. Como había prometido, el extraño me había pasado su celular después de tomarse una selfie con él y no me había hecho ni una sola pregunta durante el trayecto. Pero, pasados treinta minutos, se aclaró la garganta.

"Mi nombre es Percy" dijo. "Y no te preocupes. Como aclaramos, no me tienes que decir el tuyo".

Sonreí y me quedé un momento callada. La verdad, no quería más gente husmeando en mi vida. Pero por alguna razón, sentí el raro impulso de complacerlo. Él ya había hecho mucho por mi.

"Annabeth"

"Es un bonito nombre" dijo. Le miré con sospecha y puede ver que se había arrepentido de sus palabras de inmediato. Y, solo por ese acto, me sentí apenada y muy consciente de mi misma. Hacía días que no tomaba un baño. Había perdido mucho peso y la falta de sueño hacia ver mi cara sin vida y cansada. Y ni quería pensar en el aliento que tenía.

¿Desde cuando me preocupaba por esas cosas? Había asuntos más importantes en los que pensar que en la opinión de mi, de un hombre que no me conocía. Pero a pesar de mis pensamientos, no pude evitar oler la fragancia para hombres que 'Percy' llevaba. Por alguna razón acentuaba el olor a mar que recorría la camioneta.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mis párpados se habían cerrado y había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
